


Never Realized... - A Myeoff Story

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Geoff, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Discovers Fanfiction, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, uncle!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ryan and Geoff bring Michael into the relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealously does some Funny Things

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing
> 
> let's call it
> 
> Myeoff~
> 
> Fic can also be found [Here <3](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92543489723/never-realized-a-myeoff-story)

There was a point in Michael’s life where he actually had to convince himself he stopped caring; but deep down inside, he knew better. The way his cheeks lit up every time he saw them together, holding hands, chuckling, exchanging stolen, little pecks when they thought no one was looking. Michael was looking. And it made his heart ache with pure hatred, misery…

 

_Jealousy…_

 

During Let’s Plays, he could barely help himself as he could try to look at the out of the corner of his eye. Not because he was a screen-looker or a cheater, but he was paying attention how they would giggle to each other, exchanging “innocent”, little innuendos for the “fans” when he knew plain well that they meant everything that they said to each other.

 

_“Would you like to grab some dinner, later on, Ryan?”_

 

 _“Mmm, dinner_ and _breakfast sound wonderful, Geoff.”_

 

Michael growled, gritting his teeth, cursing himself for blushing and cursing himself even more so that he actually had the slightest bit of a chance to actually be with Geoff… He whimpered and mentally slapped himself, calling himself so stupid to even think that him and Geoff would actually be together, when obviously, they would never be together.

 

Before the fate was sealed, Michael had the biggest crush on his boss; giggling every time Geoff would say something clever, laughing as Geoff would completely  _lose it_  with his ridiculous laughing, blushing every time Geoff’s hand would actually brush against his or when even the Gent has his arms around Michael’s neck, casually leaning on the Lad during a Versus or AWHU to where Michael would have to shut up, afraid that if he would speak, his voice would faulter, or even cause Geoff to leave. It brought Michael’s hopes up which was the exact reason why he came crashing down  _hard_  one AWHU session.

 

“So, guys, I guess that’s a wrap for this week. I’m Jack--”

 

“I’m Ray--”

 

“I’m Michael!--”

 

“Gavino!--”

 

“And I’m Geoff,  _but_  before we go, guys, there is something I need to tell you...and something that I need to show you, as well,” the Gent chuckled, looking at the door.

 

As if right on cue, both Lindsay and Ryan came in, both with exciting looks on their face with the exception of Ryan whose face has a hint of puzzlement and confusion, pursing his lips playfully as to why Lindsay brought him down here; the two were greeted with welcoming cheers and whooping greets, making the two laugh as they stepped through the door and into the crowded room.

 

“I wanted to tell you guys something about,” the Gent coughed, pausing before continuing on, “me and Ryan.”

 

Suddenly, there was a look of realization in Ryan’s face as he began to grin, biting his lip just a bit as Geoff stood beside him. That is when Michael’s playful smile slowly began to melt into something a little less hopeful and just like that, his good mood had completely vanished into thin air as he saw Ryan swing his arm, landing it on Geoff shoulder, bringing the Gent closer together until they almost literally bumped heads.

 

_No...come on, say it’s a joke...please! Say it! It’s a joke right?!_

 

“Ryan and I finally have gotten the nerve to tell you guys that we are dating…” Geoff cleared his throat as his voice broke from the clear nervousness he was experiencing until Ryan picked up his sentence from each he left off.

 

“We have been dating for almost five months now…and we plan on moving in with each other soon…”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I moved out, huh?!” Gavin asked, laughing. There was scattered laughter until Ray finally broke the silence saying, “That’s awesome!”

 

“I thought you guys had thing going on, especially the way Ryan was acting when he talked to me. Somehow and in someway, he would always bring you up in the conversation,” Lindsay said, crossing her arms, but the smile almost beaming.

 

“Jesus, Geoff, really?!” Jack asked, his tone and pitch grew higher, but it was nothing offensive as Jack almost scooped Geoff into a great, big hug, practically knocking the microphone out of his hand and causing a little bit of feedback along with muffled sounds from Geoff who just smiled. “That’s so great!”

 

“Wow, looks like the office has daddy and mommy,” Ray chuckled, scanning his eyes over the couple. Ryan and Geoff just laughed.

 

“Actually, it’s more like daddy and uncle, now,” he corrected.

 

The whole office burst into a fit of laughter with the exception of Michael who just tried to force himself to smile, however passed his pursed lips were grit teeth and anger that boiled deep inside his veins. His hands were curled into a tight fist as he restrained himself from either punching a wall, or maybe even Ryan.

 

“T-that’s great, guys!” Michael choked out. It was painful. The lump in his throat began to swell, causing the boy to start coughing a little bit more and breathe a little heavier; he was grateful not one noticed as they all started to converse together. Even Kdin congratulated them, shaking their hands with his free hand that was not holding the camera.

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Ray started to chant until Gavin began to slowly join with him. Lindsay began to laugh, clapping her hands in the rhythm of the chanting as she began to join in as well along with finally Jack and even Kdin.

 

 _No...no! Don’t do it! Don’t do it, I swear, I’ll kill someone!_  Michael head was raging, but he slowly took his curled up fist and began to pump it in the rhythm of the chants, making it seem like he was participating; he forced a smile that twisted into a smile that held pain and sorrow.  _Please, don’t do it...please_.

 

The two looked at each other and smiled awkwardly, slightly blushing because of the camera that was filming them until they finally closed the gap, Ryan leading the kiss as they press their lips together, Geoff wrapping his tattooed arms around the other Gent’s neck, Ryan’s hand settling on the other’s waist. There was a bad taste in Michael’s mouth as he saw them. It was obvious who “topped” from the way they were kissing and it made anger well up in his veins to where he thought they would burst as he held his fist tighter than he ever has before. There wasn’t a shitty indie Xbox game that had  _anything_  on what kind of anger he was feeling right now as the two held their kiss, earning cheers and whoops when the whole office practically exploded from excitement.

 

“I can hear tumblr now!” Jack laughed.

 

Burnie actually posted a specific rule that sternly stated “No Fucking In The Office, Ryan and Geoff (:” and it made Michael want to rip the stupid poster down when he saw that. It has been 2 months since the confession between the two Gents and their fan base went  _completely_  apeshit ranging from comments that only talked about the two being together, actually requesting them to kiss again, asking if they “settled the deal in the bedroom”, and thousands of Gifs that played the kiss over...and over...and over...and over...and  _OVER AGAIN_  non stop! It was infinite! It wouldn’t stop! Michael was muttering as he was looking on his phone scanning through the stupid shit that was on their website until he saw a  _very_  interesting looking link that he just  _accidentally_  happened to press.

 

 _”The Bedroom Scene - a Ramwood story”_  Michael stared at the post, raising an eyebrow. The fuck is Ramwood? He began to scroll, just happening to let curiosity get the better of him. He realized that it was a fanfiction and he almost stopped himself after he read the first sentence...if it just so happened that the first sentence deal with Geoff sucking--

 

 _HOLY SHIT_  Michael practically slammed his phone on the desk, letting go of it as quickly as he could as if he realized that his phone carried a disease that would kill him in just 3 seconds flat. He was gasping, his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide and frantic. His cheeks lit up as he was inhaling deeply through the slits of the separations of his fingers that were cupped over his mouth.

 

He just read a sentence--a very  _vivid and detailed sentence_ \-- of how Geoff was sucking Ryan’s dick and it was in the instant that he realized what Ramwood was.  _What. The. Fuck. Ramsey...Haywood.._  Michael closed his eyes, placing his hand on his phone again. There was a part of him that was so  _very and deeply disturbed_  by what he just read, but holy shit--they actually make stuff like this? He finally stopped placing his hand over his mouth and picked up his phone again very slowly as if it were a bomb that was sensitive enough to go off if you handled it roughly or incorrectly.

 

He turned on the screen again to the page of the story and bit his lip.

 

 _No, Michael...come on…Get it together._  He turned his phone screen off and shoved it in his pocket as he began to head out for the day. He promptly hailed a cab and told it to take him home.

 

\---

 

When Michael entered his apartment, there was only one thing on his mind--one sick and twisted thing on his mind. He had to read that story. There was just no way he could pass that up. Sure it was  _Ryan and Geoff_ and as much as he despised them being together-- _Ryan’s arms around HIS Geoff_ \--it was still Geoff in the story, right?...

 

He didn’t try to explain himself or try to rationalize what he was doing except for the fact that he  _was_  completely interested in the story. He turn on his phone screen and continued to read. He was gasping as the story got very detailed and he found himself unwilling to continue as he turned his phone off, gritting his teeth at the jealousy that he was feeling.

 

 _Michael, fuck, you stupid son of a bitch. It’s not true! This is just some fantasy shit that a little 13 year old girl wrote to get off! What a fucking moron! What kind of sick, twisted fuck are you enough to where you’re actually getting jealous of this fake shit?!_  Michael practically screamed at himself. He turned his phone screen on again, frantically trying to hit the back button or  _something_  go get away from this  _pornographic, sick thing_ when his big thumb happened to slip again, causing him to press another link. He growled in frustration until he saw the title of the story.

 

 _“Never Realized…- A Myeoff Story”_  He cursed his brain for asking this, but what the fuck is Myeoff? It was obvious it had something to do with Geoff so he clicked on the story, but even caring about his self respect anymore. He breathed in a small gasp he saw the summary of the story, his eyes freezing over the description in disbelief.

 

 _“The one where Ryan and Geoff bring Michael into the relationship…”_ Michael bit his lip as he read that, his cheeks heating up almost as if it was actual reality. It was explicit, but he didn’t care about the rating as he scrolled down to start reading. There was nothing he could do to make himself hate himself even more, so why the Hell not?

 

The story began him at work, working on Rage Quit until there was a conversation in the background happening between Ryan and Geoff, Michael (in the story) not being able to hear it.

 

_“So, what do you think?” Ryan asked. The tattooed Gent just curled his lips into a smile as he looked over at the ginger, smiling whenever Michael would curse in frustration._

 

_Geoff actually had to start watching the lad during Rage Quit because Michael was prone to smashing his controller down and after around 3 broken ones, Burnie told Geoff to watch the boy, the last straw being that Michael actually had to go to tech support because of his broken console._

 

Michael rolled his eyes as he read, blushing as he realized that it was practically true.

 

_“It sounds wonderful, Ryan,” Geoff answered the Gent with a small kiss. “I just don’t know how to bring it up to the Lad…”_

 

_“Well, why don’t we invite him for dinner...and see how it goes from there?” Ryan asked, his eyes wandering back to the cursing Lad who was just about to slam his control down in frustration until the Lad was stopped with an abrupt “a bup-bup!” from Ryan._

 

_Geoff laughed, looking back at Michael. “Next controller you break, you’re paying shithead.”_

 

_“Fuck you,” Michael spat back at Geoff who promptly returned to his game._

 

Michael smiled at his own little character that was portrayed in the story and continued to scroll down. It was the dinner scene at Geoff’s house.

 

_“I’m glad you could come, Michael,” Ryan said to the Lad who just looked up from his empty plate. Geoff laughed as he popped a piece of steak in his mouth that he cut. Ryan couldn’t help but exchange his own bit of laughter when he saw the ginger’s face looking up at him, giving a small smirk. “I presume it was good?”_

 

_“Just a bit disappointed at my attempts to free Edgar just came crashing back down on me. I never meant for Edgar to be so good,” Michael played, smiling at the two. Ryan chuckled._

 

_“Told you he was good for something.”_

 

_“I’m glad you could come, too, Michael. Ryan and I have been waiting for some company, but everyone seems so busy. You were okay with coming, right?” Geoff asked. Michael only smiled, nodding before clearing his throat._

 

_“Of course! I don’t any anything better to do…”_

 

Michael was feeling a similar lump in his throat as he continued to read, but eventually skimming through the dinner scene to continue on. He gasped as he finally saw a sentence that grabbed his attention.

 

_Ryan ran his lips over the ginger’s softly, nibbling just a little as he held the Lad close. Geoff soon came from behind Michael, wrapping his tattooed arms around the Lad’s waist, pulling himself closer to the two as he began to nibble on the ginger’s ear._

 

_“Mmmm, Michael,” Geoff cooed softly. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”_

 

_The ginger just nodded, his eyes lidded as he continued to kiss Ryan, feeling the man’s warm lips trace over his until he felt wetness beginning to seep across as Ryan began to lick at Michael’s lips. Michael let out a soft moan as he let the older Gent in, licking all around, taking in Ryan’s new, foreign taste. Geoff slowly began to run his hands down Michael’s body, cupping the ginger’s ass in his palms, squeezing softly and almost immediately receiving a moan from the Lad that was passed on into Ryan’s lips, who also gave a soft, low groan. The eldest Gent slowly began to pull Michael shirt over his head, causing the other two to part so that the clothing could be taken off. Ryan took this opportunity to lean down and began to swirl his tongue on the Lad’s nipple, causing the lad to squirm and buck into the older Gent. Geoff circled around the ginger, letting go the Michael’s ass and following to his anterior to begin to kiss Michael deeply as Ryan continued to lick all around the bud on Michael’s peck._

 

Michael was gasping as he read the story; disgusted with himself, but he could not stop reading for the life of him. His lips began to grow purse until he actually started to bite his bottom lip  _hard_. He felt his jeans become increasingly tighter and he cursed himself by actually letting this story get to him, but  _damn_ , he would kill to be in  _that_  Michael’s position right now. Letting Geoff grip his ass and then  _kissing him_  and, fuck, he was actually shuddering at the thought of Ryan kissing him so  _deep and passionate_. He looked up at the ceiling as if rethinking his life choices and wondering what the fuck he was doing, sitting in a dark room in the middle of the night reading some fanfiction about  _him and his coworkers_  and actually debating on getting off to it because, Hell, it was making him hard.

 

_“Let’s get these off of you, huh?” Ryan asked, his voice low and rough, edge like a knife cutting so smoothly into Michael’s ears, making the Lad practically moan._

 

_“Oh, please, fuck yes,” he breathed against Geoff’s lips as the elder pulled him closer, running his tongue across the Lad’s teeth. He shuddered as both his underwear and his pants were completely off, discarded by the bigger Gent as he then began to kiss all along Michael’s thighs and legs, threatening to go in between until the ginger was practically moaning against Geoff’s lips. He pulled away, a pant leaving his lips. “P-please, Geoff--daddy--please--”_

 

Michael had to stop reading as his breath hitched at the sentence. He gasped as he suddenly became too excited, unbuttoning his jeans. The--the Michael in the story he--he…he just fucking called Geoff daddy.

 

 _HolyshitohmyGodwhatthefuck_  Michael’s mind was racing as suddenly he became way to hot for his pants, kicking them off until he was in his boxers, however, his cock was hard and aching, practically poking out of the loose opening slit in his underwear.  _Jesus, Michael, what the fuck is wrong with you--_  he whimpered as he turned on his phone screen once again, daring himself to continue to read.

 

_Geoff hummed against the ginger’s lips, pulling him close for another deep kiss. “So, baby boy,” the eldest Gent whispered, his breath hot against the Lad’s lips, making the younger shudder. “Does your daddy need to take care of you? Maybe Uncle Ryan can help…"_

 

_The Lad shuddered as he breathlessly spoke, “please, yes, daddy--I need you…”_

 

_“Such a good boy, huh, Ryan?” Geoff asked as he let go of Michael’s arms, now going behind the lad and leaning him over Ryan who was practically the support that held the two of them._

 

_Ryan hummed in agreement as he finally kissed the tip of Michael’s cock, earning a groan from the Lad. “R-Ryan! Oh, please--” Ryan wrapped his lips around Michael’s cock, bobbing his head slowly, making the Lad shudder and moan for more._

 

_“Hmmmm, no, no, no, Michael. Baby boys need to learn their manners…” Geoff quickly lathered up his hands with some handy lube from the counter, spreading it all around his fingers._

 

Michael was shaking, his sweaty palms that held the phone threatened to drop it as he continued to read. He whimpered as he felt a bead of precum began to seep out of the head of his cock. This was becoming way too much, yet he couldn’t stop. Not now. He had to see what would happen. With his right hand he slowly began to reach down and wrap his hand around his weeping cock, stroking it slowly, intently reading the screen as he held his phone with his left hand.

 

_Once Geoff had spread the lube across his three fingers--index, middle, and ring--he began to bend Michael over, minding the fact that Ryan was still on the Lad, sucking him off._

 

_“Oh, please--daddy,” Michael whispered breathlessly, leaning his head back from how good Ryan’s tongue felt dancing around his cock. “Oh Uncle--Daddy--fuck--”_

 

_“Now, now, Michael! Watch your language. Good boys don’t curse,” Geoff played, his voice low and smooth as he began to stick his index finger inside of the Lad, earning a needy, desperate wail from the ginger._

 

_“Oh! I’m sorry daddy! I’m a good boy; it just feels--ahh--it just feels so good. Uncle Ryan feels so good and I know you’ll feel good, too, Daddy,” Michael moaned as he practically began to buck his hip, fucking himself more onto Ryan’s mouth. Ryan groaned, steadying strong hands on Michael’s thighs, holding the Lad in place as he continued to sink down on Michael’s cock. Geoff added a second finger, making the Lad sob in such desperation._

 

_“Oh, I know it feels good, baby, but good boys know their manners...what do you say?” Geoff asked in Michael’s ear, finally placing his third finger inside the ginger. The ginger was practically sobbing, begging, and babbling for Geoff._

 

_“Oh, please, please, please, Daddy. I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy for my Uncle and my Daddy! Please!” Ryan practically groaned at the words of the ginger as he finally sank himself all the way on the ginger’s cock, teasing the Lad’s balls and licking all around his shaft._

 

_“What a good boy,” Geoff whispered, taking his fingers out and almost immediately replaced them with the blunt head of his cock, pressing in._

 

_Michael squealed at the sudden stretch and came, shuddering of how good both Ryan felt on his cock and Geoff felt filling up his ass. “Oh--Uncle--Daddy!” he called out, panting as Ryan pulled off, swallowing deeply and kissing Michael’s now, limp and practically destroyed cock. Geoff purred, kissing the back of Michael’s head as began to move into Michael, fucking him at such a rough and deep pace._

 

_“Oh, you look so good like that, Michael. Practically destroyed as Geoff fucks your ass,” Ryan growled behind grit teeth as he raised himself up, licking all around Michael’s nipple, making the Lad groan._

 

_“Feels so good,” Michael moaned as suddenly Ryan gathered the Lad into a heavy, deep kiss, licking all around. Ryan began to swallow down Michael’s increasing moans as Geoff pounded into the ginger harder and harder, working to achieve his own orgasm. “Augh, Daddy,” Michael whispered as he wrapped a slick hand around Ryan’s cock. The older Gent hissed and groaned as he continued to kiss Michael._

 

_“Oh, fuck yeah, jerk him off, little boy. My pretty--oh, Jesus,” Geoff whispered out as he continued to pound into the ginger, his climax close and intimate._

 

_“Maybe next time I can fuck you,” Ryan growled, hissing as Michael began to jerk his hand faster. “Oh, I’m so close. Fuck, Michael, baby boy, you’re so hot…”_

 

_Suddenly, the Lad gasped, his eyes fluttering as he felt hot spurts of liquid shoot up inside of him, Geoff practically growling as he slowed to a stop. “Oh, yes, baby,” he moaned, pulling out of the Lad, who just continued to jerk Ryan off. “Get on your knees and suck on Uncle Ryan, huh, baby?” Geoff mused, laying his hands on the ginger’s shoulders and kneeling him down. Michael eagerly wrapped his lips around the older Gent’s cock, working himself up and down, bobbing his head at a fast and eager pace._

 

_Ryan tilted his head back, releasing a moan until Geoff closed the gap between them, kissing Ryan deeply, licking all around. “Mmmm,” Ryan hummed and gasped as finally he was cumming down Michael’s throat, a tiny, low groan leaving his lips. “Oh, Michael,” he praised._

 

Michael was working his dick at full speed now, his phone almost immediately dying as he finished the scene. He was gasping, his hand jerking hard on his dick, his climax so intimate.

 

 _Fuck, that was so fucking hot--holy shit. Both Geoff and Ryan and even Me--holy Hell_   he gasped as his orgasm was being released into his hand, practically choking on air.

 

“Jesus,  _Daddy--Uncle_ ,” he cried out almost involuntarily as he slowed to a stop, his legs twitching along with his dick as he just released the biggest orgasm he had in a  _long time_. Suddenly, he began to curse himself, angry tears welling up in his eyes as guilt and disgust replaced the feelings of orgasmic euphoria.

 

He slept on the couch that night, crying because he realized that the story he read would probably never happen in real life. He cried because he would never have a Daddy or Uncle or please him like Geoff or Ryan would in that story. He hated that Michael in the story. He hated his guts.


	2. To Think That It Wasn't True...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan host a party that gives the small celebration of Ryan moving in with Geoff. Everyone was inviting and Michael just had to be the one where he locks his keys in the house.
> 
> Looks like he'll just have to spend the night with the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORD, THAT TOOK FOREVER.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Ever since that night, Michael didn’t have the nerve to look Geoff and Ryan dead in their face again. Every time he tried, his hands would become increasingly clammy; he would fumble with his words every time he tried to speak to them, but it was nothing outrageous like Gavin when he slips up on his works and enters his “stroke mode”, however Michael  _did_ stutter. Every time he finally got done talking to either of the two Gents, he would walk away feeling empty and mentally smashed his face against a wall for how stupid he sounded.

 

It wasn’t even the feelings for just Geoff anymore; it was feelings for even  _Ryan_  as well. He secretly continued to read fanfiction, but mostly general rated, non-explicit ones. It wasn’t the fact that he was too scared to read the very mature ones; it was the fact that he wouldn’t possibly read another one of those without practically jizzing his pants along with self hatred following afterwards because of the unforeseen circumstances that he would never, ever be with the two.

 

Ever.

 

The general rated ones made the Lad realize the true  _beauty_  of Ryan. His hair that was perfectly waved back and shimmering, the sparkling-- _dazzling_ \--eyes that held only affection and care that also held something a little  _darker_  about the Gent, and those fucking  _arms_. Michael just dreamed of Ryan carrying him up to his heart, nuzzling his face until their lips would connect--lighting a spark that sent Michael aflame. Just the thought made the Lad shudder. Those fucking fanfictions made Michael open his eyes to see how beautiful and how  _amazing_  the two Gents were and how they were amazing  _together_.

 

It just made Michael hate himself even more.

 

During the two weeks after Michael read the first story, it was settled that Ryan was moving in with Geoff. It wasn’t anything big--okay, yes it was. Ryan moving in with Geoff made the whole fan base literally almost erupt with excitement at just the thought of the two Gents moving together, but most importantly because they were moving in together because they  _were_  together. Michael just had his lips pursed and bit as he would scroll through the Youtube comments that literally had stacks upon stack of replies talking--almost  _gossiping_ \--of the two Gents being together. It made Michael’s heart flutter in the worse way possible and he gritted his teeth when someone tapped his shoulder.

 

“ _What?!_ ” Michael practically screamed. He almost literally regretted doing that because it was the tattooed Gent that tapped his shoulder.

 

“Jesus, Michael, you sure are full of salt and vinegar aren’t you?” Geoff asked. Michael swirled his chair around trying to put on the best, convincing “everything is okay, I was joking” face. His face twisted into almost a barb wired smile.

 

“What? No, hey, what’s that in your hand?” Michael asked, quickly trying to change the subject as smoothly as he could. Geoff quickly looked at the little card and he cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, well it’s an invitation. I was gonna give it to you because I’m hosting a party to celebrate Ryan moving in with me,” he drawled, sounding almost uncertain of himself. Michael raised an eyebrow as Geoff handed it to Michael. “I-- _we_ \--would love for you to come… Would you be able to?” Geoff asked.

 

Michael looked at the invitation. Nothing too fancy. It was literally a blank, white card that said “Come to Geoff’s party, bitches. 8 to whatever time I’ll kick you out which will be 12. B.Y.O.B. Never mind, I’m just kidding. It would help, but we have alcohol.” Michael smiled at the little humor that the card held and looked up at Geoff.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll come,” he said. “Sounds like a fucking plan.”

 

Geoff smiled before quickly ruffling Michael’s hair. He laughed as the ginger whined and he turned and left out the door. Michael somewhat shuddered at the thought that  _Geoff just ruffled my hair...that’s a thing that dads do their kids…_  He growled as he tried to immediately erase that thought and he quickly started to gather up his stuff to leave.

 

\---

 

Michael checked the time before beginning to walk out of his door. 7:30. He felt his heart begin to race in anticipation and he sighed. Why was he so nervous? It’s his boss and co-worker for fuck’s sake!  _All_  of his co-workers will be there of which he’s been working with for almost 3 years now!

 

“Get it together, Michael. Jesus,” Michael said as he flicked the dial on the doorknob to lock the door before closing it. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys to begin to lock the deadbolt until he reached his hand in to feel only emptiness. His frowned turned into a slack, open mouth of disbelief. “Oh! Dammit, no! What the fuck?!” he began to frantically start searching each pocket and even began to feel all along the waistband of his boxers until he growled. “Fucking!--” he kicked the door and sighed. He doesn’t even remembering to grab his keys from the counter before he left. “You stupid fuck!” he cursed himself. “God, what the fuck is wrong with you, you piece of shit?!” He ran his hands through his hair, dragging them down his face. “Fucking--ar-tard, piece of--” he pulled out his phone and began to dial Geoff’s number. It wouldn’t do any good to call Geoff to get his house unlocked, but he did call to tell Geoff that he wouldn’t be able to come to the party tonight because he would have to wait for a locksmith to come by.

 

 _“Helloooo?”_  Michael almost smirked when he heard the dragging tone of Geoff’s singing voice.

 

“You’re already drunk and the party hasn’t even started yet, you retard,” Michael stated. The “almost smirk” turned into a full grin with Geoff started laughing hysterically.

 

_“Get your ass over here and come on, then! I’m all drunk and lonely by myself and Ryan is nagging my ass about trying to get the fucking--a table set up, or some shit--”_

 

 _“You’re doing nothing to help!”_  the deeper voiced Gent was heard to argue against Geoff and it made Michael shudder--especially when that laugh that belong to Ryan was emitted through the speaker of the phone and into Michael’s ears.

 

“W-well--” fuck, there was that stutter again. Michael cleared his throat just a bit and continued on, “we-well I was just calling to tell you about that. See, I can’t come to the par--”

 

 _“Yes, you are.”_  Geoff spoke and it made Michael cheeks begin to light up. Not only was he against the notion of Michael not coming to the party, but he  _demanded_  practically that Michael would come.

 

“B-but--I me-ean--”  _FUCK, MICHAEL._  “I locked my keys inside the house. I have to wait for a locksmith to come unlock my house and I don’t have any spare keys. I know I’m an asshole and I’m stupid, aren’t I?”

 

 _“Hmmmmm, noooo,”_  Geoff sang again along with adding a chuckle at the end.  _”You can stay over with us for the night until tomorrow! Isn’t the locksmith closed anyway?”_

 

There was a sudden realization that Geoff was right. The locksmith closed after six and it is practically eight now. Then there was another, more exciting realization that struck Michael: Geoff just told him to spend the night over their place.

 

“W-what?! No, I’ll be fine! I don’t want to impose. This party is suppose to be for Ryan moving in with you. I mean, h-how lame would it be for me to spend the night on the first night you’re suppose to be living together.”

 

 _“RYAN!”_  Geoff called from the other side of the line and the sudden loudness, especially with Geoff’s mouth so close to the microphone, practically gave Michael a heart attack and even made the Lad jump a little bit. Michael heaved out the sudden adrenaline that rocked his body as began to try to hear what was going on between the two on the other line. There was silence...a little bit of static...and even more static as Geoff began to pick up the phone again.

 

_“You’re staying over. Ryan has no problem with it at all.”_

 

 _“You’re staying over, Michael!”_  he heard the other Gent call faintly into the microphone.

 

Michael was in shock and awe, but he  _shouldn’t_  be. Oh, his boss just offering him to spend the night because he locked his keys in the house like some sort of asshole? Please. Why was he so surprised?

 

“Uh-I-oh--okay!” Michael finally choked out, a smile forming against his lips. “T-thanks…”

 

_“Now come on! People are starting to come. Gavin’s already pulling up here with Meg and Ray.”_

 

“Uh--okay…” Michael softly spoke as he hang up the phone. He went to the side of the rode and hailed a cab, his heart fluttering as he couldn’t help but think of that first story when the fictional Ryan and Geoff asked him for dinner. He huffed, rolling his eyes. “It’ll be nothing like that. That isn’t real.”

 

\---

 

“Gavin! Fucking get off of me! You’re suppose to be here with Meg as your date, not me!” Michael yelled as he tried to pry Gavin off of his lap who just swung his arms around the ginger, laughing obnoxiously, the alcoholic drink in his right hand sloshing just a little bit.

 

“Micoo, lighten up!” Gavin said as he began to chuckled softly, the alcohol on his breath being  _very obvious_. He began to fiddle with Michael’s hair, curling his fingers around the iron enriched locks and it made Michael growl. Literally everyone was here, casually drinking and chatting with each other, congratulating the couple on moving together  _except_  for Gavin. And why did Gavin have to mess with  _only_  Michael? Why couldn’t mess with Geoff or some person who was drunk enough to handle with Gavin right now.

 

Well, actually, it was rounding up to be midnight and already most of the co-workers already left. Kerry was the designated driver for the most of the gang as they all carpooled together and with them gone; the only people left were Ray, Michael, Gavin, Meg, Lindsey, and obviously Geoff and Ryan. Jack and his wife left already.

 

Michael grumbled as Gavin continued to ramble on about something, shifting his weight along Michael’s lap. Michael sighed, determining that, no--he was  _definately_  not drunk enough to handle Gavin’s shenanigans right now.

 

It wasn’t the fact that Michael didn’t like drinking--Hell, he loved drinking--but he was trying to be cautious. He’s known in Achievement Hunter to be loud and rambling whenever his emotions get too out of hand and it was exactly the same way when it came to drinking; the only exception was Michael did not have a control on what would occasionally slip out of his drunken mouth. Tonight was no different and so he only had a beer or so--nothing to really fuck him up, but not being  _completely_  sober either. When it comes to a drunk Gavin, however, you better be fucking bombed in order to deal with the shit he puts you up with.

 

“Micoo, have you ever read Mavin fanfiction?” Gavin giggled as he started to swing himself back and forth, grabbing Michael’s shirt to swing both of them back and forth into a little rhythm.

 

Michael’s breath hitched at even the word “fanfiction”. All of the guilt struck him like a baseball bat against the face as he began to grit his teeth, desperately trying to either push Gavin away, or make it to where Gavin would forget what he just said because he would be too focused on Michael trying to tickle him or something.

 

“Micooo!” Gavin laughed. “Have you?! I have. It’s so fuckin’--it’s something else, ya know?”

 

“Hah,” Michael managed to say before finally getting the Brit off of his lap. “Don’t be gay, Gavin. Meg’s here.”

 

“I’m not gay, you pleb!”

 

“Gavin’s gayyyyyyy,” Michael sang, laughing a bit when he saw the Brit's face twist into a pouty-anger that looked more like of a face that belonged to a five year old rather than a 26 year old. 

 

The British Lad began to groan, pushing Michael, shoving him against the couch with his free hand that wasn’t holding his drink. “I am not--” he shoved his hand against Michael again, the liquor in his drink sloshing out and spilling out onto Michael’s lap.

 

“AH, you fucking moron!” Michael hissed, pushing Gavin off of him completely, the liquor beginning to work its way through his clothes and seeping in between Michael’s legs, burning him in his sensitive area. “AHH--what the  _fuck_ , Gavin?!”

 

“What the Hell is going on?” there was a slur of Geoff’s voice cutting off Michael’s cries and Michael began to immediately stand up and start basically bouncing around because of the stinging that immediately began to burn him.

 

“He fucking spilled-- _OW, it hurts like a motherfucker!_ ”

 

“Jesus, that’s it--okay. It’s coming about the time anyway. Gavin are you gonna be okay?”

 

Gavin was just spilling his apologies to Michael just like he did his drink as he kept on slurring and repeating all of how sorry he was until Geoff was practically pulling Gavin off of Michael.

  
“G-Geoff--I’m sorry--I didn’--I’m so--”

 

“He’ll be just fine. Thank you, Geoff,” Meg said as she quickly turned over to Michael trying to pull his jeans away from his crotch, as if it would help the burning sensation. “A-are you okay, Michael? I’m so sorry, Michael, you know how he is--”

 

“It’s fine, Meg,” Michael groaned, the maliciousness in his voice showing fully. He sighed, “no, seriously, it’s fine. It’ll be okay, trust me…” Gavin made a whining noise as Meg only nodded, beginning to walk out the door with the drunk Brit, motioning Ray to follow them after he just got done finishing his conversation up with Ryan from the kitchen. Gavin just giggled as he began to swing his arm around Ray, the Hispanic rolling his eyes at the drunk Brit, but smiling when Gavin stumbled down the stairs.

 

“Jesus, what happened?” Ryan asked as he walked into the room, closing the door to the house.

 

“Gavin was being stupid and he spilled whiskey on me or some shit. It stings,” Michael answered, still trying to pull his jeans away from the affected area. He looked up at the two who wore plastered grins on their faces from the situation. Actually, Geoff was grinning like a drunken idiot as he started to snicker.

 

“Michael, it looks like you pissed yourself,” Geoff commented with an explosion of overreacted laughter. Ryan was only trying to contain his smile by shaking his head. Michael sneered at the two saying, “Shut up, assholes. Can I use your shower?”

 

“ _No,_  Michael, you cannot use the shower of our house of which we’ve invited you to stay at,” Ryan winked, going into the kitchen to wet a rag and begin cleaning up some of the messes made by little cakes and, of course, the spilt whiskey.

 

“You’re a douche,” Michael managed to choke out a laugh, when Geoff started laughing, himself.

 

“‘ere, I’ll go get a t shirt and some sweat pants for you,” the elder Gent offered, going into the bedroom. Michael stood in the middle of the living room, his groin and legs still stinging from the whiskey and he blushed as he realized how entirely awkward this whole situation was. Here he was, standing in the middle of his two  _crushes_  living room, biting his lip like a little, awkward school girl because his pants were wet.

 

_Jesus, get a hold of yourself!_

 

Geoff returned to Michael, stumbling just a little as he shoved a pair of black sweat pants, a white tee, and a towel into Michael’s arms. “There. All better. Go get cleaned, you asshole--you’re sleepin’ on the couch tonight.” Michael blushed at the comment and cleared his throat, almost disappointed at the fact that he was sleeping on the couch and not with the two--

 

 _Stop daydreaming, you little freak._  Michael thanked Geoff before asking where the bathroom was. Down the hall, second door on the right. The bathroom was write and bright, reflecting all the light when it was turned on, almost blinding the slightly intoxicated ginger. He groaned, shielding his eyes and muttering a curse of how bright the fucking light was before setting his clothes on the toilet and placing the towel on the towel rack. Michael actually turned the water on cool; he always hated how the hot water would turn unbearably scorching and make him very uncomfortable. He began to strip down, shuddering at the relief when he took off his wet pants and he stepped in the shower, sighing in gratitude of the water hitting his skin.

 

Everything was going well; Michael was enjoying the water, staying under the nozzle and just let the water hit his shoulder blades and his hair when he suddenly heard a sound--a voice.

 

Geoff’s voice.

 

“Ryannn,” he whined and Michael’s eyes shot open. It was just involuntary to look around--even though he  _was_  in the shower and didn’t even have his glasses on--just to look to see if would hear the voice again. He didn’t; he heard Ryan trying to shush Geoff.

 

“Don’t be so loud, we aren’t alone, babe,” he said. Michael was blushing at the fact that bathroom just happened to be  _right next door_  to their bedroom and the walls are apparently amazingly thin. The ginger Lad bit his lip from gasping when he suddenly was hearing Geoff again, almost appalled at what the elder Gent said.

 

“Mmmm,” he giggled, “maybe I  _want_  him to hear…”

 

“Geoff, Jesus--” there was a moan. A. Fucking. Moan.

 

Michael screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the blush he was feeling. Suddenly the cool, almost lukewarm water felt almost unbearably hot as he felt his body tense up and he turned the hot down even more so, shuddering at the sudden feel.

 

 _Jesus Christ, they are about to have sex and I’m just standing here like a shiteating loser…_  Michael gritted his teeth, exhaling deeply through his nostrils as he felt his member suddenly come to life, the blood rushing to it as he began to grow half hard.

 

_No; fuck you, dick. Stop. Stop. You can’t be listening to this…_

 

Suddenly, he heard a quaint chuckle from Ryan in the other room. It was faint, yet audible. “Mmmm, you look good like that...you should get down on your knees more often…”

 

 _JESUS. FUCKING. CHRIST._  Michael bit his knuckle, sitting on the bathtub floor, his member hard and  _wanting_  and there was no way he could hide the fact that whatever was going on in the next room--though, it was pretty obvious--was turning him on  _completely_.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--_  Michael bit his knuckle harder, hearing Geoff making soft humming noises followed by Ryan groaning softly. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was like reading that first fanfiction all over again except this was  _actually real_. Geoff was sucking Ryan’s dick, but in no way was Michael jealous--okay, he was, but it was because of the fact that he wanted to be  _in there with them_. He wanted to help out. There was a second of hesitation before Michael decided that he was just a sick freak and he wrapped his hand around his cock, hitching his breath as he began to stroke it.

 

“S-shit, Geoff, ah-ah--g-go deeper, t-take more if you can--shit…” Michael almost whined when he heard Ryan’s moans, praising Geoff at how good he was; he stroked his hand even faster, embarrassed at how close he was already and he wasn’t even a minute in of jerking off. He began to press his thumb against the tip of his cock and he bit harder on his knuckle, almost hard enough to break skin if that is what it took for him to not practically just moan aloud. Michael then took his left hand and experimentally began to bring two fingers around his entrance. He’s only done this before and he liked it, but he just felt the need and want to finger himself, thinking of how Geoff or Ryan would replace those fingers with their own--or maybe even with their cocks; he gasped as he pressed the two fingers in, sliding them in with ease, the water lubricating them up completely. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back at the pleasure he was experiencing as he began to pump his fingers in and out, curling them inside while his right hand was working on his cock.  He felt his climax close, just thinking about the two Gents in the other room and what they were doing--fuck--thinking about how  _they_  could be the ones to finger Michael instead of himself. He leaned back, trying to get in a more comfortable position when suddenly--

 

_THUD!_

 

“JESUS!” Michael couldn’t help but yelp, his hand that was around his cock  immediately cradling the back of his head and he whined in pain; he felt stinging tears form in the corner’s of his eyes. He hit the back of his head on the nozzle of the bathtub that was actually made to fill the tub up like a dumbass that he thought he was at the moment. He bit his lip as many emotions began to swirl in his head: embarrassment because he was stupid enough to actually hit his fucking head while  _jerking off to his co-workers_ , disappointment because he was just  _so close_  to his climax, but now he was in too much pain to continue even though he was still turned on as fuck, and finally heartache because he knows that he just stopped the two from having their moment together.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” he heard Geoff say. Suddenly there was a flurry of footsteps that scrambled to the bathroom doorway before Michael heard knocking. “Michael! Are you okay?!”

 

There was a twisting sound of the doorknob and Michael panicked as he realized he didn’t lock the door, but it was too late. Geoff was already inside, his eyes wide with worry.

 

“ _Geoff!_ ” Michael practically yelled in embarrassment as he quickly pulled his fingers out from his hole, groaning subconsciously at the loss. “Jesus--i-it’s no-not wha-what it looks like--I--” Geoff was suddenly at the ginger’s side, pushing Michael to where he was bending forward, examining his head. He turned off the water of the shower to examine Michael's head correctly. There was a tiny bit of blood when Geoff was pulling back the hair, but nothing that serious. It was just a small cut.

 

“Ryan, it’s okay, just a small cut. Could you get me some paper towels?”

 

“Of course,” Ryan’s breath was hitched, almost strangled as Michael saw him at the door, his body angling away so the ginger wouldn’t see the “hard” situation that he was facing at the moment.

 

“G-Geoff, I’m sorry, I--”

 

“Are you okay?” Geoff asked, pulling Michael back and angling the ginger’s face towards his. Michael couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment as he began to nonchalantly tried to cover up his half hard erection.

 

“Y-yeah, Geoff, I’m fine…”

 

“Good,” Geoff smiled as he looked back to see Ryan handing him some paper towels. The elder Gent bend Michael forward again, placing the paper towels over the cut to lap up the blood. The ginger hissed and whined at the bruising pain when the paper towels were placed against his head until Ryan was suddenly at his side.

 

“You okay?” he asked. Michael nodded and Geoff pulled the paper towels away, smiling as the bleeding had come to a stasis.

 

“ _Now_  we can talk about what you were doing to make this happen. I have a pretty good idea of what you were doing when I came in here,” Geoff wore a smug smile, his eyes lidded and an eyebrow raised. Michael felt his cheeks flush and he felt like all of his veins carried ice water instead of warm blood.

 

“I-I…”

 

“Come on, Michael, I know what you were doing. You act like I have no idea,” he nudged Ryan whose expression changed into one that showed that he understood what Geoff was talking about. The ginger whimpered and looked away from the two, feeling his eyes water in embarrassment of the whole situation. He was caught. Not only was he caught, but he was caught in the act at his own boss’s house. He was caught in the act at his boss’s house masturbating to his own boss and his co-worker. He bit his lip as he wished he suddenly had the ability to disappear and reset time, itself when suddenly he heard both of them laughing.

 

“Michael! Don’t be sad! We did it on purpose…” Ryan laughed out, although there was a touch of concern that played his voice as he realized that Michael was probably crying in embarrassment. Michael’s eyes wandered back to the two men and he pursed his lips as he suddenly could not believe a word that was being said to him.

 

“Y-you g-guys--?”

 

“We knew you were listening…” Geoff answered with a smile. “I know the walls of my house are pretty fucking thin and I also know how you’ve been practically burning me and Ryan alive with your eyes as you stared us down during work. We knew it all because--I mean, come on--we are in our 30s. We aren’t stupid. You think it’s normal for a guy to talk completely straightforward to a stupid dope like Gavin, but suddenly have a loss for words when he tries to talk to me or Ryan? Please.”

 

Michael frowned as he looked at the two, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his heart was fluttering. They knew about his crush on them the whole time...and...they did it on purpose.

 

“We just didn’t know you were gonna hit your head on the nozzle. You scared the shit out of me and Geoff,” Ryan finished, laughing a little bit. That is what made Michael smile--actually, no--practically beamed. He was grinning as he started to laugh, himself.

 

“Fuck you, assholes. I fucking hate your guts,” the words didn’t mean a thing as he gathered Geoff in a huge hug, the man hugging the ginger as well, wrapping his arms around the Lad’s neck. Geoff let go of the ginger and smiled.

 

“So...you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. A-are you okay?”

 

“Michael,” Ryan intervened. “If we weren’t okay, we wouldn’t have even invited you over. You should’ve heard Geoff when he put down the phone of how fucking excited he was that he finally had an excuse to make you come and spend the night.”

 

Michael laughed as he pulled Ryan into a hug as well. “Well, I guess I’m not such an idiot for locking my keys in the house, after all.”

 

“Wow, Michael. I never realized how much of a klutz you were,” Geoff said as he grabbed the towel from the towel rack and began to help Michael up, drying him off. Michael felt his cheeks light up as Geoff began to dry him off, patting him down all over.

 

“Y-you don’t have to do this...r-really, I can dry myself.”

 

“Please, you’re gonna fall and break your ass next,” Ryan argued. He grabbed the Lad's glasses and handed it to the ginger who put them on and blinked at the two. They were a little bit clearer and he could see the details of Geoff's smile along with Ryan's who winked at the lad. Ryan then gathered the Lad’s clothes and began to walk out of the room with them. Michael’s heart sank, but it just continued to beat faster and faster. His breath grew more and more labored as Geoff finished drying him off, placing the towel next to the toilet.

 

“I-I need my clothes; why did he take them?”

 

Geoff only laughed as he finally wrapped his arms around the boy and closed the gap between them to kiss him deeply.

 

“Ah, fuck you, I wanted to kiss him first,” Ryan said as he came in, a smile placed on his face.

 

Michael was in a panic--no, wait--he couldn’t describe it. He wanted to suddenly float in midair like a fucking cartoon because he finally-- _finally_ \--got the kiss he was waiting for. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as Geoff kissed him, almost tempting to poke out his tongue to deepen the kiss when the Gent finally pulled away.

 

“I--uh--fucking,  _wow_ ,” and that was Michael’s sentence, ladies and gentlemen. Geoff smiled as he quickly kissed Ryan before whispering something into the Gent’s ear quickly. Ryan only smiled and nodded before coming close to Michael and scooping the lad up in his arms. Michael was practically flailing, whining for the Gent to put him down when he heard Ryan speak.

 

“Daddy just wants to make sure that Michael’s gonna be okay so he asked Uncle Ryan to carry you,” he cooed, nuzzling his face into the Lad’s neck. Michael was blushing and he said nothing--baffled at what Ryan said--as the Gent’s strong arms held him like a bride and carried him into the next room. Michael couldn’t help himself as he planted a small kiss on Ryan’s chin and,  _fuck_ , he was dying to kiss those lips.

 

When Ryan finally carried Michael into the room, Geoff was already lying on the king sized bed. He was completely  _naked_  and lying on his side as he greeted the two with a wink.

 

“You get undressed fast,” Ryan commented with a chuckle as he finally set Michael down on the bed beside Geoff. Michael shifted, groaning as he suddenly didn’t know what to do. He looked over Geoff’s body and shuddered at how fucking  _fantastic_  the Gent looked. He wasn’t all that muscular except for the strapping biceps that he owned, but his skin was so milky and flawless, the artistic ink that covered his arms and pecs complimenting his body perfectly and made the Lad practically  _melt_. The way his hips curved out and yet his waist staying so thin made Michael almost drool.

 

“Come ‘ere, baby,” Geoff called out, holding his arms out as if greeting Michael with a hug. Michael shifted over on the bed, blushing deeply as he suddenly wondered if they somehow  _knew_  all of the daddy and uncle fics he was reading, but he brushed the idea almost immediately as his lips were connecting to Geoff’s once again and, fuck, it was making his hard as Geoff finally began to lap at Michael’s lips, begging for entrance. Michael opened his lips for Geoff’s tongue to begin licking all around, taking in Michael’s new taste and moaning slightly as the ginger tried to pull Geoff almost impossibly closer, their teeth clacking together slightly.

 

“Jesus, here I am looking at two hot guys just making out and begin naked. I think I died and went to heaven.” Geoff couldn’t help but pull away from the Lad to laugh and spit a smile at Ryan.

 

“Get the fuck over here, moron.”

 

Ryan crawled on the bed, smiling as he slid in between the two. Geoff curled his arms around Ryan’s waist, beginning to fumble with the Gent’s already unzipped pants, pulling them down along with the Gent’s boxers, making Ryan’s already half hard cock spring out and Michael shuddered, his eyes screwing shut as he reminded myself that this was reality. It wasn’t fake--or, at least he hoped not. He opened his eyes to see the two kissing each other, Geoff traveling his hands up the older Gent’s shirt until finally they pulled apart just long enough to pulled the shirt over Ryan’s head, Geoff chuckling as he immediately began to kiss all along Ryan’s neck, making the older Gent exhale a soft moan.

 

Michael bit his lip, almost wondering if he should join when he saw Ryan’s hand reaching for him and he obeyed by coming closer to the Gent. Ryan didn’t say a word except placing his large hand against the back of Michael’s head, being tender because of the cut from earlier, and pulling him down to where their lips finally met. Michael gasped as Ryan immediately began to dominate the kiss, licking his tongue all around Michael’s teeth, practically claiming Michael’s mouth as his own. Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, Ryan’s hands rubbing all along the ginger’s waist until they finally found Michael’s cheeks and gave both of them a good  _squeeze_. Michael couldn’t help but pull away at the sudden feeling, groaning softly.

 

“Jesus, Michael, you look so good,” Geoff smiled as he sat up and angled Michael’s mouth into a another deep, heated kiss, licking all around again. Ryan just groaned, continuing to squeeze and massage Michael’s ass,spreading the cheeks slightly and absolutely loving the way Michael moaned into Geoff’s mouth in response. Michael shifted his weight until he was on top of Ryan completely, their cocks rubbing together slightly and Ryan hissed at the feel.

 

“Oh, God,” Ryan moaned, lifting his head up, leaning his back against the backboard of the bed and trailing his lips until they began to rub against Michael’s nipple. The ginger’s eyes opened and he gasped, slightly through his nose. He groaned, pulling away from Geoff and tilting his head, enjoying the treatment.

 

“O-oh, Ry-Ryan--fuck,  _Uncle Ryan_ \--” he hitched his breath, blushing as he realized those words slipped out of his mouth. Ryan only hummed, his lips smiling just a little and his tongue beginning to lap at the bud.

 

“Ooooh, Uncle Ryan, huh?” Geoff asked, nuzzling his face against Michael’s and kissing the Lad’s nose softly. “What does that make me, huh?” He began to thread his fingers through Michael’s hair, their faces impossibly close, but not kissing.

 

“D-Daddy…” Michael answered, the blush not seeping away. It grew more and more intense as Geoff chuckled.

 

“That’s right, baby...I’m your Daddy…” Geoff smiled wide as he pulled Michael in for another, deep kiss.

 

“Hmm, baby boy...you like to call us Uncle and Daddy?” Ryan asked, pulling away from Michael’s chest and smiling up at the Lad. Michael just frantically nodded when Geoff pulled away from his lips, Michael groaning at both losses of sensation until he was rewarded for Ryan beginning to rub both of their cocks together.

 

“Y-yes, I like to call you that, Uncle and Daddy,” he answered, closing his eyes at the pleasuring sensation.

 

“My, aren’t you a good boy?” Geoff asked, biting his lip and Michael smiled in such relief at how they didn’t react negatively at his little names for them. “You’re such a good boy, Daddy and Uncle Ryan have a treat for you,” he offered. Michael bit his lip and nodded, wanting to hear Geoff’s words. “Would you like for Uncle Ryan to fuck you while you suck your Daddy’s cock?” Geoff’s words were somewhat shaky, but all in all in confidence as Michael moaned at the thought and began to nod his head frantically, whimpering just the slightest.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Uncle Ryan would love that…” Ryan smiled, pulling Michael in for another deep kiss before allowing Geoff to pull away, taking a hold of Michael’s shoulders and turning the boy around until his back was facing Ryan. The older Gent sat up until he was on his knees. Michael was, too, on his knees, his ass presenting in the air, making the older Gent groan in appreciation of the view, taking a firm hand and giving Michael a smack. Michael gasped, whimpering as he felt his cock get even harder from the sudden pain. It was thrilling to him, but he bit his lip before he dare say that he wanted more.

 

“Oh, look  at you, baby boy,” Geoff began, settling himself in from of Michael. Michael bit his lip as he saw Geoff cock standing fully erect, a bead of precum seeping out from the slit. Geoff raised an eyebrow as he saw Michael’s face, groaning softly as he gave himself a couple of good strokes. “You seem very eager to suck my cock, huh?”

 

Michael only nodded pulling himself closer to Geoff, licking slightly at the member. It tasted...just like skin. He never sucked a cock before, but with this in mind, he wrapped his lips around Geoff’s member, bobbing his head almost immediately. The sensation of something like this in his mouth was weird, but it just made him even more excited, especially when he Ryan kissing all around his shoulder blades, his hand massaging Michael’s balls. Geoff sighed, leaning back, enjoying his treatment. “Oh-oh, yes, baby. Y-you’re doing so well…”

 

By this time Ryan already reached for the lube that was sitting on the counter and spread a dollop in his hand, smearing it all around his fingers. “I’m gonna finger you now, okay, Michael?” Ryan asked permission. Michael just eagerly hummed in satisfaction, making Geoff hiss in pleasure. Ryan pushed his index finger into the Lad and immediately began to pump, gasping slightly at how easy it was to practically push his first two finger’s into Michael’s hole.

 

“My, baby boy, you  _were_  having fun earlier, weren’t you?” Ryan growled adding a third finger, making Michael practically squeal against the elder Gent’s cock. Geoff gasped and chuckled.

 

“You should’ve seen his reaction when I caught it. It was literally like a dad catching their son in the act--oh,  _shit,_  baby,” Geoff groaned. Ryan only began to pump his three fingers in and out, curling them and trying to find Michael’s spot when suddenly Michael pulled off of Geoff with a pop and gasped heavily.

 

“ _Shit,_  Ryan! Oh, my God, what the fuck--”

 

“ _There_  it is,” was Ryan’s only explanation before continuing to curl his fingers inward to that spot. Michael was groaning, shifting his hips to try and gain some friction.

 

“Oh, fuck, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna fucking cum--”

 

Geoff threaded his fingers into Michael’s hair again and pulling Michael’s lips onto his cock again. Michael just moaned, trying to focus on bobbing his head. “Hmmm, keep sucking, baby; Daddy didn’t tell you to stop…”

 

Ryan finally pulled his  _evil_  fingers out, biting his lip at how Michael reacted. He placed his cock against Michael’s cleft, practically rutting into the Lad and that made Michael squirm in anticipation. Ryan sighed, continuing to rut himself against Michael until the ginger finally pulled off of Geoff.

 

“You asshole, if you don’t fucking fuck my ass right now, I’m gonna--”

 

“Now, Now, Michael,” Geoff began, pulling Michael back on his cock. “I don’t think proper for our baby boy to curse, now is it?”

 

“He’s such a whiny, needy boy, isn’t he, Geoff?” Ryan began to play the act, as well, but finally aiming his cock at the Lad’s entrance, pressing in slightly. Michael moaned in basic relief and anticipation as Ryan continued to slide himself in, tilting his head back slightly. “Oh, Jesus, Michael--”

 

“Oh, is the baby tight, Ryan?” Geoff asked. Ryan only huffed and nodded as he began to move into Michael, sinking himself deeper and the Lad squirming frantically under him, moaning when Ryan bottomed out and pressed in harshly. Michael never felt so fucking full in his life and his eyes fluttered as he practically drooled all over the elder Gent's shaft. Geoff groaned as Michael began to flick his tongue out and began to run it along the Gent’s shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. “Oh-oh, yes, there you go, Michael. You’re so good-- _Oh, God_.”

 

The words just made Michael even more anxious to let Geoff cum as he began to go faster, running his tongue in a more messy way as he curled it all along the shaft and the head, lapping up seeping precum from the tip.

 

Ryan’s thrusts began from slow and steady to fast and rough as he adjusted himself to where he could move inside Michael easier. The Lad just responded by groaning around Geoff’s length, his eyes screwing shut at the pleasure that began to rock his body the slap of skin on skin becoming louder and louder as Ryan went faster, the Gent's balls hitting the Lad's ass each time. Geoff was biting his lip, closing his eyes as he felt his climax coming near as Michael was constricting his lips all around the elder Gent's shaft. “Oh, God, Michael, you’re gonna make Daddy cum…”

 

Ryan even groaned, himself, at Geoff’s words, using them as motivation to just plow into Michael faster, angling his thrusts to try to hit that spot that would make Michael completely lose his mind. Michael licked all around again, flicking his lip, and groaning as Ryan began to fuck him harder and harder until he heard Geoff gasping above him. It wasn’t a second later that Michael felt spurts of hot, bitter liquid land on his tongue and into his mouth. Michael immediately, involuntarily swallowed, gasping as he finally pulled off of Geoff. Geoff was shuddering his eyes closed and his bottom lip bit as he exhaled through his nose. “Oh, God,” were the only words he said before moving his body and laying beside of Michael. “Y-you’re so good, baby…”

 

“Finally,” Ryan smiled as he suddenly picked up Michael’s leg and lifting it up from the beg, hooking his arm around the crook of Michael’s knee to get in a better position. This is when Michael practically yelped out and cried in pleasure as Ryan’s thrust were angling right into his prostate.

 

“Jesus--F-fu-Uncle!” Michael finally managed to scream as suddenly a hand was wrapped around his member, stroking it firmly.

 

“You like it when Uncle Ryan fucks your ass?” Geoff grinned evilly, his hand working on Michael faster and faster. Michael was biting his lip, nodding frantically and moaning.

 

“Y-yes! I do. Uncle Ryan feels-- _Jesus_ \--so good--”

 

“Are you gonna cum for Uncle Ryan?” Ryan’s voice tore through the air as it was lowered into a pitch that Michael never heard before from the Gent--not even Mad King Ryan sounded like this.

  
“Y-yes, I-I’m gonna cum-- _shit_ \--I’m gonna fucking cum!” Michael called out, suddenly feeling his climax his him at full speed, Geoff’s hand working through it as Michael was spurting his load on the bed, practically sobbing at the feel. Ryan just huffed, muttering something like “fucking hot, Goddamn,” or something when his thrust were slowing, but the energy still being rough and hard. Michael shuddered as he felt Ryan cum into him, feeling the hot liquid drive deep inside of him, Ryan moaning out loudly and Geoff just kissing Michael’s cheek. His eyes fluttered as he practically collapsed on the bed when Ryan pulled out, not even caring if he was laying in his own jizz.

 

“H-holy...shit…” Geoff broke the silence.

 

Michael just smiled as he felt Geoff laying beside him, his arm lacing around the ginger’s waist. Ryan laid beside Michael, as well, the ginger being sandwiched into the two. Geoff kissed the back of Michael’s head, minding the cut, while Ryan kissed his lips, humming in satisfaction.

 

“I can’t wait til we tell everyone tomorrow,” Geoff huffed, sleep taking over his tone as he yawned. “I love you, baby boy. I love you, Ryan.”

 

“Love you, too,” Ryan replied.

 

Michael yawned, himself, and shifted over so he wasn’t lying in the puddle. “S-so...t-this is real?” he asked.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow before both of the Gent’s bursted into laughter.

 

“No, we just had the most greatest threesome--only threesome--of our lives for the Hell of it,” Geoff answered, nipping Michael’s ear softly.

 

“Of course it’s real, baby boy,” Ryan answered, his arms wrapping around Michael’s waist and pulling him close. Michael couldn’t stop smiling. Finally, he had a Daddy and a Uncle to take care of him.

 

“N-night...Daddy and Uncle Ryan…” Michael whispered.

 

“Night, kiddo,” Geoff answered.

 

“Night, baby.”

  
Michael beamed. He was no longer jealous of that Michael in the fanfic, nor did he hate his guts. He was that Michael now. There was no reason to cry anymore. 


End file.
